Where It All Began
by Silverstar7603
Summary: Her Odyssey, one filled with bloody swords and deceiving smiles as she narrowly danced through the wreckage with ease, left her with doleful features, even as she strolled through the clearing. Deimos admired her somewhat, an orphan such as he, thrust into a life she did not ask for, yet every sunrise, she rose and did her duty as the celebrated misthios. Continuous One-Shots.
1. So It Begins

**A/N: Disclaimer, Assassins Creed Odyssey and her characters do not belong to me. Unfortunately.**

 **This is set after the Main Story line and what happens in my version of the re-telling. Just a few clarifications, Kassandra and Alkibiades are the bestest of friends, Brasidas survives the battle of Amphipolis, and Deimos is Deimos.**

Έτσι αρχίζει

 _ **Deimos**_

Her Odyssey, one filled with bloody swords and deceiving smiles as she narrowly danced through the wreckage with ease, left her with doleful features, even as she strolled through the clearing. Deimos admired her somewhat, an orphan such as he, thrust into a life she did not ask for, yet every sunrise, she rose and did her duty as the celebrated _misthios_. Even now, donned in a deep red peplos that allowed her numerous scars to breath, she may have seemed content, but he knew better. He knew she carried a burden for those she had lost the past few years, his sister felt deeply, it seemed. He had never met anyone as caring as her, always making sure he had everything, or their mother. She was always fretting after her friends, especially that old gruff man named Barnabas.

Her hair was not in its usual braid but twisted back into a bun, numerous strands escaping its hold as she bent over to pick up the basket of apricots. It was a strange sensation to watch the warrior who defeated him on more than one occasion, do simple household chores. She continually picked the sweet fruits from their stems, gently placing them into the basket to prevent bruising. He noticed that she seemed to hum under her breath when emerged in a pointless task.

He shifted uncomfortably, unsure if he should help. Yet with a knowing glance, Kassandra gently placed the basket in his hand, a smile on her lips. He shifted the basket into a comfortable position, so the woven wood did not stick into his arms. The apricots seemed ripe, but nonetheless mouth watering. Kassandra joined him, numerous vegetables in hand, her peplos trailing behind her. "Come Deimos, _mater_ will be expecting us for dinner soon." Kassandra mused, heaving the basket to her side. "Oh! I almost forgot Barnabas will be in town in a fortnight."

Deimos followed her, his golden armor nearly blinding in the sun's rays. "The one with too many words for his mouth."

Kassandra laughed, her teeth stretching into a smile as she strolled away from the market. He'd admit it was strange doing such menial tasks such as shopping, for when he was in the Cult he never had to do such things. Servants always had dinner made or portions ready to go when he had to leave the base, but now he was standing in the middle of a market, apricots in hand as he followed his sister around. Deimos could tell she enjoyed the sight and smells of the market, a rarity popping up every once in a while, Kassandra always seemed drawn to colorful items, to bright silks to dark leathers. A hobby for her to dress aesthetically pleasing but with a theme that seemed useful in a fight. He didn't understand why she had collected so many armor sets, for his golden armor had served him just fine for years.

Kassandra turned towards him. "What you like to get anything?"

He shrugged, he never had the luxury to buy what he wanted. "I do not know."

Kassandra sighed but understood his dilemma which he was silently thankful for. In the Cult, he was a weapon to be used, not a person who had time to decide what hobbies he'd enjoy or not. Having a family that cared for his needs was a new development that would take time. "Well, I'm going to look around. I'll meet you by the agora soon, here." She handed him a coin purse filled with jingling coins. "Please look around and find something."

She bid him goodbye and disappeared within the bustling crowd. Deimos sighed and hid the coin purse within his basket. He strolled around bored until he heard clambering and laughing to his side.

Several Spartan children stood in a line, wooden spears in hand. They came in an assorted collection, from well dressed in wool, to dirty rags that barely clung to their bodies. Brasidas stood among them, face alight with humor as he laughed at one of the boys who had tripped. He was dressed in noble clothes, with the exception of his arms and legs encased with armor. Even from his spot, Deimos could tell the prominent limp he himself had caused. The battle of Amphipolis was heated, and he could remember aiming his spear towards the man's head before Kassandra jumped in the way, causing the spear to slice clean through his leg instead.

It was the only time he had seen terror flash through Kassandras eyes as she barely saved the life of the soldier before he was betrayed by his own order. Shot in the back by the coward Kleon. Deimos guessed he was in charge of training soldiers, for Brasidas would never be allowed on a battlefield with his permanent limp. Deimos walked into the clearing, staying put in the shadows of an oak tree, arms crossed in thought. "They need to widen their stance, otherwise anyone could topple them over and stab them." Deimos mused.

Brasidas scowled but kept his distance, he could tell the soldier did not appreciate his presence, which he certainly did not blame him for, he was the one responsible for keeping him off the battlefield for the rest of his life. The man looked ready to thrust the wooden spear at him but held off as Kassandra hurriedly made her way over, vegetables in hand. She placed a hand on Deimos to placate him, her face bound in worry. "Brasidas. I apologize, we will leave-"

Brasidas loosened the spear in his grip, resting it at his side. "No. It's fine, I was just startled." He lied.

Deimos watched with interest. The man had nearly been ready to murder him in front of the children, but Kassandra seemed to placate him with her presence, he wondered why that was. Everyone seemed to find him threatening, his presence causing fear in the smallest of children. Kassandra smiled, shifting the vegetables on her hip and the enclosed basket in the other. "I'm glad to see you've recovered." She said.

Deimos drowned out his reply, his interest solely on his sister. She seemed happy to see the soldier, her smile bright, a noticeable blush overtaking her features. Deimos was fascinated, not even Alkibiades created such a reaction with his persistent flirting. Deimos was ready to take the man's head clean off his soldiers for his lude comments, ones that had to do with him. Kassandra had to isolate the Athenian for the rest of his trip, to prevent him from randomly stabbing the blond man.

He noticed the smallest of gestures, Kassandra gently bumping into him as he teased her, Brasidas moving her hair from her face. Deimos wondered if that was what it was like to show affection, for he received none growing up. Instead of hugs, he received burning remarks and stinging lashes to his back. He snapped his head upwards when he felt tugging on his arm. Kassandra drew him away from the training grounds, towards the dirt path to their home. She seemed quiet, yet content as he followed her into a small clearing.

"Wait, before we head back I got you a gift." This surprised him as Kassandra placed the enclosed basket in front of him. He had received things, but they were tools, never anything thought out. "I have seen one or two mercenaries with their own, but it reminded me of you. Perhaps it can help you learn how to connect with more people."

Deimos opened the basket and noticed a small ball of fur. The animal shifted, nervous. Deimos reach in and gently moved his finger through its fur, afraid he would hurt it. "I thought you would appreciate a companion that would be there for you unconditionally, as Ikaros has for me. You will have to train it, but it will be something to consume your time." Kassandra rattled off nervously, her hands fidgeting. "If you don't like it, I-"

"No." Deimos barked. "I mean thank you. I've… never received a gift so thought out before." He mused, messing with the sleepy kit.

He closed the basket gently to not disturb the proud creature. He placed it on his hip and fell into step with his sister. "What will you name her?" Kassandra asked.

"Selene I suppose."

Deimos grabbed the basket and clasped the door shut with the leather bindings to prevent the kit from tumbling out as he walked. They made it back to their family homestead, their mother fussing over the food. She began to clean off the load of fruits and vegetables as Kassandra joined him towards the back of the yard.

It was the picture of domesticity, His father and Stentor sparring, Kassandra playing with the kit beside him as Myrrine prepared dinner. He never quite imagined how this outcome would end, at the battle of Pylos. He always imagined taking revenge against those who wronged him, disposed of him. Yet meeting Kassandra had changed his perspective of things, how he was being manipulated and used. Deimos had come to terms that those around him, here in this moment, would always have his back despite the angry confrontations and heated exchanges, but no matter how many times he fought with his family, he would never end up with an arrow in his back.

This is why he'll always be thankful for his sister, even if he could never put it into words.


	2. Debt Collector

**A/N: Disclaimer, Assassins Creed Odyssey and her characters do not belong to me.**

 **According to ancient Spartan courtships, woman would sneak out to meet their "other", and completely shave their heads before spending the night together. Because Kassandra grew up on Kephallonia, she thinks it's strange to get rid of her hair, a vanity issue of sorts for her. They're number one rule was, not to get caught and do it on a night with no full moon. This was essentially marriage in Sparta back then, there are a few things I left out like the cross dressing, but if there are any issues, let me know.**

 **I'd like to be historically accurate, mostly.**

Συλλέκτης χρέους

 _ **Kassandra**_

Kassandra sheathed her dagger near her hip. The heavy wool scarf wrapped around her neck kept her fairly warm against the cooling winds of Lakonia. Deimos slept restlessly behind her, but did not appear to wake as she prepared to leave the house. Slipping on simple leather boots she closed the door gently, careful of any creaking noises that may alert anyone.

She escaped into the night, the moon nowhere to be seen as she stepped out into the back yard, lined heavily with swaying trees. She barely made it halfway across the yard when she was alerted to a cough near her right side. Leaning against the well, Nikolaus stood, fully encased in wolf furs to prevent most of the chilling winds. " _Pater_ what are you doing out so late?" She asked nervously, her hand fiddling with the dagger.

He chuckled, shaking his head in barely contained amusement. "You know I did the same thing with your mother, a long time ago." He mused, playing with the wolf fur. "Except we ended up getting caught, thankfully the Polemarch who resided in the area only assigned me barrack duty."

Kassandra adapted a mischievous expression, her arms crossing. "I'm just heading for a stroll on this lovely evening. I'm not quite sure I understand what your applying."

"Don't be crass Kassandra, this isn't first time you've snuck out to see this mysterious soldier." He hummed.

Kassandra scowled. "This really isn't any of your business anyway."

Nikolaus sighed, uncrossing his legs and walking towards her. "I know I failed you, and your mother." He trailed. "Tell me. Is he a good man?"

Kassandra clasped her hands together. "He is wonderful, an admirable warrior as well."

"Make sure he is the one you want to be with, for I doubt any man would let you go. You've become a strong and beautiful woman, and I only wish I could have seen it." He admitted, bowing his head. "No go, before your mother comes storming out to prevent your union tonight."

Kassandra laughed and bolted into the forest, a silly grin on her face as she made her way towards the overhanging cliff. Ikaros soured above her, the fluttering of his wings could be heard on the wind. She clambered over the dry rocks, towards the cave covered in growing vines and moss. It wasn't very big, only a few yards in length, but the view overlooked a small creek surrounded by blooming flowers.

She yelped when two arms snaked around her midsection, gently squeezing her. Warm lips met the edge of her jaw, his breath fanning over her face. "I was afraid you wouldn't come tonight."

Kassandra turned around resting her hands on his shoulder. "I'm afraid Nikolaus caught me sneaking out of the house."

Brasidas laughed, bumping his forehead with his own. "And what did the old Wolf of Sparta say to his escapee of a daughter."

"He told me not to get caught." Kassandra said.

"A sensible piece of advice. I'm glad I have his permission of sorts to thoroughly defile his daughter.." Brasidas hummed, splaying his fingers around her waist. "Which I certainly plan to be very thorough."

"I'd bet he'd be ecstatic if he knew who I was eloping with tonight." Kassandra turned around, her back towards him. "Now, I know your tradition states I have to shave my head, but I think Alkibiades would weep and pray for any sanity I have left, so I will just have to do this instead..."

She quickly unsheathed her dagger and drew it across her braid, allowing her waves to fall against the tops of her shoulder. Her hair appeared much more wavy without the added weight of her braid. He knew how much she enjoyed braiding her hair, hell he had spent many nights assisting her with the simple endeavor. But watching her now, as he hair fell towards her shoulders, he vowed to protect her to the best of his ability. His whole life he was told a good Spartan should die on the battlefield, but watching her smile up at him as she discarded her hair, he was thankful she beat sense into him. Literally and figuratively. If she hadn't saved him in Amphipolis, then he wouldn't have had the chance to elope with her in this little cave in the cold as he did now.

She slowly discarded her tunic, her breasts bare as she leaned up to kiss him. He pressed her against the cave wall, her squeals of protest falling on deaf ears. "That's cold Brasidas!"

He laughed, helping her assist in taking off his bracers. The armor fell to the ground, loud clicking reverberated across the small cave. She snaked her arms around his neck, lifting her legs to wrap around his hips.

They continued this dance well into the night, the moss proving to be soft on her back, the wind caressing their bodies intimately. It would be nearly veering at dawn, when he helped secure each others clothes, a sheen of sweat covering the both of them. She kissed him farewell, promising him that she would visit him at his home later today to plan out the details of their elopement, but for now she hurried away flustered, Brasidas chuckling behind her.

She escaped into the forest, her smile nearly on the edge of painful as she snuck back into the yard. Quickly she darted inside shutting the door, her head hitting the wood in relief. Unfortunately Kassandra seemed to have angered another god for someone had cleared their throat at that blasted moment.

Nikolaus had barely contained his peals of laughter at the scandalized look on her mother's face. Stentor looked very embarrassed to be stuck in the same room as her, while Deimos sat there confused as to why she was so angry. "Surprise." She groaned. "You're all up early-"

"Nikolaus suggested an early breakfast but I see why! You blasted man, why didn't you say anything." Myrrine spat, her arms crossed. "You just allow her to meet some man and elope without telling me."

"She is a grown woman Myrrine. She is allowed to marry whom she wants, it's not like she grew up with the same customs as us." He mused. "At least she knew to cut her hair."

"Nikolaus." She scolded. "I've never seen anyone come close to courting her recently-"

"It was clearly noticeable." Deimos muttered, shifting in his seat. "Even the children could tell." Selene lay nestled in his lap, her eyes widened with all of the noise.

"You're not helping brother." Kassandra said, biting her lip. "Now I'm going to freshen up-"

"When am I going to meet the man who convince my daughter to elope on such a horrible, cold night?" Myrrine accused, pointing at Kassandra.

"Now, It was actually quite clear outside." Kassandra hummed, reveling in how red Stentor was becoming the longer the conversation prolonged.

"Stop dancing around. Name."

"I was going to have him over for dinner-"

Deimos sighed, shifting uncomfortably. he looked annoyed as she prolonged teasing her mother. "It is the soldier, the one who now trains the children. Clearly she was always enamored with his presence." He explained. "Now she's going to freshen up and we are going to eat. My stomach is shriveling the longer this tedious game continues."

"Brasidas?" Myrrine said.

Kassandra blushed, the pink tinge traveling from her cheeks to well below her tunic. "A fine choice." Nikolaus praised, eyes twinkling with mirth. "I'm not sure you should be lecturing the girl, Myrrine. She clearly knows what she is doing."

"There are proper ways for this to be done." She snapped.

Stentor pitched in, clearly wishing for this argument to end as well. "Kassandra isn't conventional. Leave it be."

Kassandra bolted into her room before Myrrine could throw another fit. No doubt she would be subjected to more marriage customs then she wished. She took a washcloth and dipped it into the water, gently cleaning up the dirt and sweat from her skin. She hadn't noticed her brother slipping into the room, escaping the heated argument between their parents.

"Quite unexpected, yet I'm not surprised. You are a very emotional person."

Kassandra stilled. "I'm going to take that as a compliment." She sniffed.

He silently turned around so she could don a clean outfit, her weapon clattering on the wooden table. She quickly pulled on a plain, peplos over her head, unaccustomed to the lightness of her hair now. "He's strong. He'll be able to protect you, I'm mean you'll be able to protect yourself no doubt, but.."

Kassandra grasped his hand as he nervously shifted, unaware of what to say. "I know it's strange, but I really do appreciate your support. Zeus knows how hectic it will be now that _mater_ knows."

Deimos smiled mischievously, holding up two apricots. "Let's sneak out and teach Selene some tricks, it's more preferable then sitting in that atmosphere."

She snorted, snatching an apricot from his hand. "Who's the troublemaker now."

Deimos scowled, but followed her out the window, his armor surprisingly silent as he jumped outside. Her laughter could be followed into the backyard, a smile on her face as she bit into the sweet fruit.


End file.
